Mommy Dearest
by kip430
Summary: When Raven is alone in the tower the TV wackes out, A girl appears and tells Raven she's her daughter and other kids our coming. Now the Titans are parents? What else can happen. BBRea, StarRob, CyBee
1. Mommy

**Title:** Mommy Dearest  
**Summary:** A mysterious girl falls threw the Titan's TV and tells Raven that she's her daughter? Who's her father? Why's she here? R&R Please + Thanks**  
****Disclaimer:** I do not own the Teen Titans; all I own is the plot line of the fan-fiction.  
**Genres:** Romance and Humor.  
**Rating: **Teen

**Kim:** Okay, now unlike my other fictions I actually have this one planed out a bit so I wont have to delete or move this to the 'never to be finished' spot on my page. This idea just came to me a while ago so…I don't know if anyone's done this or not so yea. This chapter is kinda short because it's just like..an intro.

**Chapter 1 – Mommy**

Raven sighed walking the halls of the large "T" tower in which she lived with the other titans. The others had gone out for pizza, while she had decided to stay home and meditate. Only without the noise of the other she seamed to have a hard time finding her center and soon gave up, now here she was just wandering around the tower. She blinked looking up, finding herself just outside of Beastboy's room. "Hum..." she muttered then jumped a bit as the door opened with a whoosh.

"Hello?" she asked walking inside. "Don't be silly Raven, the other's are gone. It's just you." she sighed feeling silly for a moment then looked around at the mess Beastboy called his room. "Does he ever clean?" she muttered to herself as she sidestepped a pile of dirty laundry. She turned moving towards his bed and sat on the edge looking around.

'You shouldn't be in his room.' Knowledge spoke inside her mind.

'Especially while BB's not in da house.' Happy giggled.

Raven sighed getting back to her feet, as much as she hated to admit it, her emotions were right for once. "I know..." she muttered and carefully navigated her way out of his room and off towards the main room of the tower. She moved her way over to the kitchen and put on a pot of water to make her herbal tea, then turned and sat at a stool by the counter, picked up her book that she'd left there and started reading again.

"This SUNDAY SUNDAY SUNDAY!" the TV blared, making Raven jump off the chair.

"Who turned that on?" she hissed floating over and snapping the power off, the stopped. "The TV had been off right…then who.." she turned moving to the Tower's computer system. "No intruders." she muttered scanning the tower. "Must have been some electrical glitch, I'll have to tell Cyborg when they get back." she sighed and walked over picking up the tea kettle as it blew hot air, then pouring it into a cut, along with a tea packet.

"A little tea to calm my nerves." she smiled slightly, grabbing her book and walked over sitting on the couch. She turned glancing at the clock on the wall. "They've been gone a while..." she muttered to herself then shook her head. "Look at me getting worried. I need to calm down." she sighed turning back to her book.

"Raven..." a soft voice called from behind her, making her spin around.

"Who's there!" she yelled, getting to a fighting stance now. "Show your self!"

"They're after her, Raven..." the voice continued. "Don't let them take her..."

"Her who!" Raven hissed getting angry. "Who am I talk to!" she blinked spinning around as the TV screen lit up and a body fell from the screen. "Hello." Raven ventured closer. The screen flicked off.

The body was a small girl in a black and blue outfit, her hair long and black, her skin a pale green shade. "Uh." she moved looking up at Raven with violet colored eyes and smiled. "Mommy." she moaned then fell to the floor.

Raven stumbled back. "Mommy?" she repeated then shook her head and walked quickly picking up the girl and bringing her to the infirmary, she needed help.


	2. Faye

**Chapter 2 – Faye **

"Raven?" Beastboy called as he walked threw the door. "We're back."

Raven got up from her spot on the couch, a worried look played across her face. "Welcome back."

"Are you okay Rea? You don't look so good." He said walking over to her.

"Well…see…while you were gone…"

"Friend Raven, You should have been with us, you missed a glorious pizza!" Starfire interrupted floating in and hugging Raven.

"Star, don't jump on the women." Cyborg said following Robin in. "Anything go down while we were out Raven?"

She sighed. "Well…something did actually." She muttered glancing a Beastboy then back towards Robin and Cyborg.

"What happened?" Robin asked.

"Well, to be honest with you, I'm not 100 percent sure. You see once you all left I couldn't find my center so I came out here to make some tea."

"Sounds normal enough. But the tea is nasty stuff Rea." Beastboy muttered.

Raven glared at him then continued. "But once I had the tea and sat the TV started freaking out, turning on by itself. At first I thought it was just something in the wires, so I just shut it off. But the second time well…let me show you." She muttered and turned walking off to the infirmary.

"Raven, please to where are we going?" Starfire said moving up to walk beside her.

"To see the girl who came from the TV." She muttered softly.

"Whoa! You mean like that creepy chick from the Ring? Raven are you crazy!" Beastboy yelled.

Raven sighed glancing back at him and shook her head. "No…but you may not feel this way after you see her…" she muttered and opened the door. On a bed lay the girl, a few bandages here and there, her eyes shut as she slept. "See."

"She kinda looks like you BB." Cyborg muttered. "You got a sister?"

Beastboy shook his head. "Not that I know of." He said and turned to Raven. "Who is she?"

Raven moved to the side of the bed. "I'm not sure…" she said then looked up at them. "There is one more thing I didn't tell you…"

"What is it Raven?" Robin asked moving into the room as well.

"When she came out of the TV, she looked at me…"

"So?" Beastboy muttered walking to her side. "What's the big deal."

"If you let me finish!" Raven growled.

"Uh…" the girl blinked opening her violet eyes and looking around. "Where am I?" she muttered then looked at Raven, and a smile crossed her face. "Mommy."

"Mommy?" BB, Star, Robin and Cyborg yelled at the same time.

The girl blinked looking at them and smiled. "Hello."

Raven sighed looking at the girl. "Why are you calling me Mommy?" she asked softly.

She blinked. "Because mommy is mommy." She said smiling.

Beastboy blinked. "What's your name?"

She turned towards him and looked confused for a moment. "Faye."

"Hello new friend Faye." Starfire said smiling. "Please, what brings you to the tower and why do you call friend Raven your mother?"

Faye blinked looking at her. "Because Raven is my mommy." She said staring at them then moved out of the bed to stand on the floor.

"Okay, so if Raven is your mother who's your father?" Robin asked eyeing the child.

She turned and walked up infront of Robin smiling. "It's…" she moved pointing at him then spun on her heal to point at Beastboy. "Him." She smiled. "I'm Faye Logan." She giggled and ran over hugging Beastboy around the waist.

Cyborg blinked. "Uh…look kid, how old are you?"

"Five and a half." She replied proudly.

Beastboy lifted his head to look at Raven then back at the girl. "Uh…" he muttered and picked her up. "Faye I don't think Raven and I are your parents…"

Faye frowned looking at him. "Yes you are." She said. "I look just like you, that's what Aunt Star said once." She said glancing back at Starfire.

"Aunt?" she muttered and glanced at Robin. "Please, why does she call me a bug?"

Robin shook his head. "An Aunt, Star, is what Faye would call the sister of her mother or father. And if they had a brother they would be-"

"Uncle Robin and Uncle Cyborg." Faye said smiling at them.

Raven sighed getting up. "Look kid, stop playing and tell us what you want. I am clearly not your mother and Beastboy is clearly not your father. There is no way for us to have had a child that is five years old now and not have known about her."

Faye sniffed and wiggled around so Beastboy set her down. "I am Raven's baby and Beastboy's too…Oh!" she said and dove into her pockets and pulled out a note. "Here see!" she said running over and shoving the note in Raven's hand. "Read it, read it."

Raven sighed taking the note. "To the reader of the letter, if you are reading this then a little girl is with you. Her name is Faye and she is the daughter of two of the first teen titans. If you can't tell by just looking at the runt she's Raven and Beastboys. Now, if this IS Raven or BB reading then you both are probably freaking out and Robin will owe me twenty bucks."

She paused looking up at Robin who shrugged. "Anyway, Faye was the first to be tested with this so if she's there we'll know and the other's will be there shortly." She blinked. "Other?" she looked at Faye.

"Keep reading." She said pointing back at the note.

"Now, the reason the children are coming to you is because they're not safe in this time. A powerful villain has plagued our city for the past 10 years and I've finally found a way to save our youth. We need you to help train them with their powers, since only you as their parents can. Good luck with them. Cyborg."

"You wrote this letter Cy?" Beastboy blinked looking towards the metal man.

"No way. It's gotta be a fake ya'll." He said waving his hands.

Faye growled softly standing on the bed. "Why can't you all believe this?" she yelled glaring at them. "Don't you want me?" her voice softened as she looked at Beastboy then Raven.

Beastboy sighed looking at the girl. "We're sorry Faye, I mean you look like me and Rea but, it could just be make up or a hologram thingy like when CY was Stone in the Hive."

Faye growled as her violet eyes split into four red ones. "Then do a blood test on me! Or throw water on me and see if my skin changes! IT WONT!" she yelled.

Raven blinked picking up the child and hugging her. "Shh, don't yell at us or we wont be able to help you understand?"

Faye sighed as her eyes went back to two violet ones. "Yes mom…" she muttered then her stomach grumbled. "Hehe…" she muttered.

The other laughed. "Let us take young Faye to the kitchen where I may prepare her a Tamaranian welcome feast" Starfire beamed running off towards the kitchen.

"Maybe just a sandwich or something…" Robin said following after her.

Cyborg nodded. "Yea, Star's cooking may scare the poor girl."

Faye blinked. "I've seen Aunty Stars cooking, some of it is really good." She giggled and followed the others out, leaving Raven and Beastboy alone.

"So…" Beastboy said looking at Raven. "You gave into the BB charm." He laughed then stopped seeing Raven was just staring off in the direction the others went. "Raven?" he said putting a hand on her shoulder making her jump.

"What?"

"Are you okay?" he asked softly.

She nodded. "Yea…I just can't believe she's my daughter…"

"Our daughter." Beastboy corrected putting his arm around Raven smiling.

She shook her head. "Take it off or I'll brake it off." She muttered.

Beastboy laughed nervously and moved his arm. "Sorry."

"Lets just go." She said and walked off towards the kitchen.

Beastboy smiled softly. "Whatever you say…dear." He laughed and ran off after her.

* * *

**Kim:** Thanks for the great reviews everyone! Well this is about 1,386 words(minus what i've written here) so I hope thats good enough for you guys for now. The name Faye came from this page of 'Magical Names' that I found when I was researching Wiccan things. It's French for Fairy, get it...the daughter of a (half)Demon and Changling is a Fairy...well I liked it. Anway, this is gonna probably be the last update for the week because i have to get ready for school and junk. Don't worry though because Chapter 3 should be down and ready to go on Sunday, Monday at the latest. So till then keep reviewing 


	3. Mumbo Jumbo

**Chapter 3 – Mumbo Jumbo**

Faye sat on the titans couch licking a lollypop while the titans scattered around her trying to figure out how this all had happened. Cyborg was scanning the TV; Robin was scanning the Titans mainframe, Starfire was watching Robin, Raven was searching through her spell books for anything and Beastboy sat beside Faye watching the others do their thing.

"Faye?"

She blinked looking towards Beastboy. "Yes daddy?" she smiled.

He laughed softly. "How did you come through the television?"

She shrugged. "Uncle Cy sent me here through some gate, maybes the TV was the only thing compatible with the gates wires or somethings."

"You sure talk well for a five year old."

Faye frowned. "Five and a half daddy," she muttered then smiled and tapped her head. "And I got mommy's smarts." She giggled.

"I guess you do." He said patting her head.

"Bonding time?" Raven asked from behind them.

Faye smiled hopping up to stand on the couch. "Hi mommy."

"Hello Faye." She muttered. "Can you tell me something?" Faye nodded. "Who are the others coming?"

She was silent a moment as the other Titans looked over to also know the answer. "It's a surprise." She finally said. "I want them to be a surprise like I was here." She nodded sternly. "A surprise."

"Will you at least tell us their names?" Starfire asked smiling softly.

Faye paused then nodded. "Okay, the boys coming are Aidan and Lucian and the girl is Ebony"

"Are they all your age?" Robin muttered.

She shook her head. "No, they're all older then me. Aidan is the oldest then Lucian then Ebony then me." She smiled. "I'm the baby gotta love me."

"How old ar-"

"Up up up! No more questions you have to wait and be surprised okay." Faye said smiling.

"Fine in the mean time I think we should-" the Titans alarm system sounded, cutting off Robin again. He moved quickly to the titan's computer and pushed some buttons. "Mumbo is messing up down town. Titans Go!"

"Can I come?" Faye yelled above the alarm.

The Titans froze. "What are we gonna do with her? Surely we cannot bring her along, I fear young Faye would be hurt by Mumbo." Starfire said looking towards Robin.

"One of us will just have to stay behind with her." Robin muttered after a moment of thought. "The other four of us shouldn't have a problem taking out Mumbo."

"Glorious idea, but please, who shall stay and do the sitting of the baby?"

"I'm not a baby!" Faye whined. "And I can take care of myself on the battle field." She said crossing her arms across her chest.

Robin sighed. "Fine, whatever we don't have time for this. Raven and Beastboy, since she's your daughter you decide and then join us when you can. Starfire and Cyborg lets get moving."

Raven sighed watching Robin, Cyborg and Starfire rush off to defeat Mumbo, leaving her and Beastboy to deal with Faye.

"What do you think Raven?" Beastboy asked standing beside her. "I mean…she would be okay in the tower alone I guess, safer then by Mumbo maybe."

"Yea, but I don't feel right leaving her alone here." She sighed.

"So take me along with you!" Faye yelled. "I can fight really and I am here to study with you guys and stuff so it's only fair I get to see you fight some bad guys."

"She has a point." Beastboy said.

"No she doesn't. She's a child and should listen to what we say."

"And what do we say Raven."

She sighed. "We say lets get moving we've got an idiot to catch."

"Yay!" Faye smiled jumping up.

"But!" Raven said turning to glare at Faye. "You are to stay out of the way of any danger! You will NOT join in the fight no matter how much you think you could help at any point. And you will stay within the eye sight of me or your father at all times, understood?"

Both Faye and Beastboy blinked hearing her. "Understood ma'am." Faye said saluting her.

"Good then lets get going." Raven muttered pulling her hood up and engulfing them in her dark energy and transporting then down into town. The other's where already fighting against Mumbo's tricks as they arrived. Starfire was blasting playing cards that were flying at her, Cyborg was fighting off the line of handkerchiefs that were winding around him like an anaconda and Robin was jabbing left and right at Mumbo with his fists.

"Stay here." Raven and Beastboy said to Faye then looked at each other and moved after Mumbo.

"No fair." Faye sighed crossing her arms across her chest and turned walking over to the sidewalk to watch the fight.

Beastboy turned into a ram and charged at mumbo from the back, surprising the magician and sending him flying into a building. Starfire finished shooting cards and flew back down by Robin, Beastboy and Raven. Cyborg growled ripping the handkerchiefs to shreds then moving to join the group.

"Hum." Mumbo muttered climbing out of the rubble then turned to look at Faye. "Mumbo Jumbo!" he yelled sending a light right at her.

Faye blinked watching the light close in on her. 'You can handle this.' She thought putting her arms up to block the beam. 'It won't do any-' she froze as the black form of a raven formed infront of her, destroying the beam as it impacted. She turned to look at Raven whose hand was extended in her direction with black energy surrounding it.

Raven turned to glare at Mumbo and moved picking him up with her powers. "You leave her alone!" she hissed.

Beastboy ran over to Faye. "You alright?" he said checking her over for cuts or burses.

"I'm okay dad…" she said staring at Raven then blinked looking at him. "You should get back to the fight."

Beastboy blinked looking over as he watched Raven beginning to squeeze the life out of Mumbo with her powers and the others trying to calm her down. "Raven!" he yelled and ran back over. "Raven stop! Put him down!"

"Never." She hissed looking down at Beastboy. "He'll pay."

"Raven Faye is fine! Just put Mumbo down so we can send him to jail." Robin said looking at her.

"Mommy?" Faye called looking at her. "I wanna go home."

Raven blinked loosening her grip on Mumbo, letting him fall to the ground where Cyborg grabbed him and Robin cuffed him.

Starfire flew over picking up Faye then back over to Raven and Beastboy. "Shall I take Faye to our home now?" she asked softly.

"Yea…"Beastboy muttered putting a hand on Raven's shoulder. "We'll be there soon okay." He said glancing at Faye, who nodded softly and rapped her arms around Starfires neck so she wouldn't fall as she took to the sky.

Cyborg sighed. "We're taking him in, you gonna be okay?"

"I'm fine." Raven hissed softly.

"Okay, geeze." He muttered then turned walking off with Robin and a traumatized Mumbo.

"Rae, we should go too." Beastboy said holding out a hand to her.

She sighed taking his hand. "Okay…" she muttered and starting back towards the tower with him.

**

* * *

****Kim: **Woot another chapter down. I bet your wondering whose kids Aidan (Celtic, means Fire), Lucian (Latin, means Man of Light) and Ebony (English, means Dark Beauty) are. Well if you can't tell from what the definition of their name is you'll find out in the next chapter.  
**To DemonDaughter: **I'll see what I can do about Jinx and Kid Flash, they're a nice couple, I'll see if they can fit into the story somewhere. 


	4. Aidan, Lucian and Ebony

**To the Reviewers: **Thank you so much for your awsome reviews! I'm sooo glad you're enjoying the story. I hope you all like this chapter as much as the others. Now then on with the story so you can find out the true parents of Aidan, Lucian and Ebony. You maybe in for some surprises...or not. And for those who want to know: their parents were already decided before the story began, I just hadn't picked their names out then. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Chapter 4 – Aidan, Lucian and Ebony**

The titans were gathered in the main room of the tower, Faye and Beastboy were playing video games, Cyborg was watching them, Robin and Starfire were sitting at the kitchen table and Raven was sitting on the end of the couch just staring out the large windows as the sun began to set.

Faye smiled jumping up. "I win!" she yelled dancing around. "Oh yea...go me, go me."

Beastboy sighed. "Beaten by a kid." He blinked looking at the TV screen. "What's with the TV dude?"

The others turned to look at the TV. On the screen instead of the ending screen of the game was a big smiley face sticking its tongue out at them and then laughing.

Faye giggled. "They're coming!" she said and ran around the couch. "Woo hoo!"

Beastboy blinked backing away from the TV. "Great…"

The screen went blank then a blue swirl spread across the screen and the room got bright. When the light cleared three kids stood infront of the television. The tallest of the three had spiky black hair and emerald green eyes; his skin was a pale orange color. The next had spiky green hair and pale green eyes; his skin was a pale off-white shade. The last had long black hair and crystal blue eyes; her skin was a light brownish hue.

Faye frowned walking infront of them. "Why didn't you fall out like me?"

"Because we're smarter then you squirt." The boy with the black hair said patting Faye on the head then looked around at the Titans who staring at them. "Uh…Hello?"

Starfire flew over poking them all a few times, then satisfied that they were real smiled. "Welcome new friends! Please…who are you?"

"Oh yea sorry about that I'm Aidan." The tallest boy said smiling softly.

"I'm Lucian." The middle one said nodding.

The girl smiled. "And I'm Ebony. Nice to see you all." She giggled and poked Faye. "Did you tell them who we were yet?"

She shook her head. "I told them your names but that was all. I figured you guys would want to surprise them all like I did when I told mom and dad I was their daughter."

Ebony smiled looking around then frowned. "Faye, my mom's not here."

Faye smiled. "Don't worry, I called her she should be in a few minuets. We can't leave her out of the shock right."

Ebony smiled hugging her. "Thanks."

"Uh…excuse me." Robin said. "I don't mean to interrupt you girls but how about we get some things out of the way with you guys. We know Faye is five-"

"And a half!" Faye butted in.

"Five and a half." Robin muttered. "How old are you?"

"I'm 12, Lucian is 11 and Ebony is 6." Aidan said looking at Robin.

Robin nodded then jumped at a knock at the door. "Cyborg can you get that?" Cyborg shrugged and went off to get the door. "Okay, we also know the Faye is Raven and Beastboy's child…so I'd assume your kids of current Titans now right?" The three nodded. "Okay, so lets here it…who's are you?"

Aidan sighed shuffling his feet. "You all may want to sit down and we'd like to wait for Cyborg to return with the guest…"

"Of course." Raven muttered and sat down beside Beastboy on the couch, Starfire sat beside her and Robin beside Star as they waited a moment for Cyborg to return.

"Look who's here ya'll." Cyborg said coming back with Bumblebee following him.

"Hey, you guys called saying I should come over." Bumblebee said softly.

"That was me." Faye said waving. "Sit sit." She said ushering Cyborg and Bumblebee onto the couch on the other side of Robin.

"Who are these guys?" Bumblebee asked looking over at Cyborg and Robin.

"We'll explain it to you later Bee." Cyborg muttered softly. She nodded.

Lucian sighed. "Lets just get this over with okay?"

Ebony smiled. "Can I go first huh? Can I Aidan? Pleeeeeeeeeease?"

"Fine." He muttered crossing his arms across his chest. "Whatever."

"Okay, I'm Ebony." She muttered softly and moved to stand before Cyborg and Bumblebee. "And I'm the daughter of Cyborg and Bumblebee. Ebony Stone." She smiled softly looking up at Cyborg and Bumblebee for their reactions.

Cyborg blinked looking at Ebony then Bumblebee noting similarities and differences between them then turned to Ebony.

Bumblebee laughed. "Me and Sparky?" she shook her head the noticed the others weren't laughing and Ebony was frowning softly. "Wait, this is for real?" They nodded to her. "Wow…" she muttered looking down at Ebony and smiled. "Well then, nice to meet you Ebony."

She smiled looking up and jumped up hugging her. "Mommy." Bumblebee blinked then hugged the girl back.

"Okay, one down." Cyborg said patting Ebony on the head. "How about you next Aidan." He said turning to the boy.

"Huh? Oh sure." Aidan sighed looking at them. "Name's Aidan." He paused. "And I'm the son of Starfire…and Red X."

"WHAT!" Robin yelled getting up.

Aidan laughed softly, wiping a tear from his eye. "I'm sorry. I had to see what you'd do dad." He smiled. "I'm the son of Starfire and Robin. Aidan Grayson." He smiled.

Starfire grinned. "Glorious!" she yelled jumping over and hugging Aidan tightly. "Welcome dear son."

Robin sighed sitting down. "Geeze." He muttered then laughed and walked over patting Aidan on the head. "Good one." Aidan smiled softly.

Lucian blinked, now standing alone infront of the TV. Ebony sat between Cyborg and Bumblebee, Aidan sat on Starfire's lap while Star moved closer to Robin and Faye smiled sitting on Raven's lap with Beastboy right beside them. "Um…" he muttered softly. "There's still me." He said looking at the ground.

"Right, so let's here it." Beastboy said smiling at him.

"Well…uh…I'm Lucian and…" he said looking up at them.

Faye blinked jumping off Raven's lap and walking over grabbing Lucian's hand and smiling at him. "Tell them." She muttered.

He nodded. "I'm the son of Raven and Beastboy…Lucian Logan," he muttered looking at the floor.

Everyone was silent for a moment then Beastboy grinned. "Woo! A son and a daughter! Rae must really love me." He said putting an arm around Raven laughing.

Raven blinked looking at the two. "Two kids…whit Beastboy?" she shook her head and smiled. "Well you do look like us."

Lucian blinked looking up at them. "Really?" he smiled.

"Sure, come here kid." Beastboy muttered waving him over.

Faye smiled pulling Lucian over to them she took her place back on Raven's lap while Lucian stood infront of them.

"Uh…this must be a surprise I mean…you weren't expecting one kid…let alone the two of us…" he said looking at the ground again.

Beastboy smiled pulling Lucian onto his lap. "No we weren't but the more the merrier right Raven?" he said looking at her.

"Right." Raven said softly. "They're aren't…more are there?" Faye and Lucian shook their heads. "Good, two's perfect."

Ebony, Aidan, Lucian and Faye smiled at each other. "Well," Robin muttered. "Where are you all going to stay?" he muttered then looked at Bumblebee. "You're of course welcome to stay as well." He said glancing at Ebony's smiling face.

"Thanks." Bee said smiling at him as well.

"Well, I guess we should work out the sleeping arrangements right." Raven said softly.

"I've got a bunk bed so Lucian can bunk with me." Beastboy muttered.

"And I want to sleep by you mom." Faye muttered.

Aidan blinked. "I can sleep on the couch." He said softly.

Starfire shook her head. "No no, we shall fetch a bed for you."

"There is always…Terra's room." Robin said softly.

"Bumblebee can have it." Beastboy muttered. "She and Ebony can sleep there. Lucian will sleep in my room, Faye in Ravens and Aidan can sleep in your room Robin…or in Starfire's." he laughed.

Robin blinked. "Aidan you're bunking with me." He said nodding.

Starfire smiled. "What a glorious surprise." She said looking at Faye who smiled back.

"Yea…" she said softly looking at Raven, Beastboy and Lucian. "A glorious surprise."

**

* * *

**

**Kim:** Another one bites the dust, woot. I really like this chapter, maybe because all the families are together in it…idk. Okay…now I tried finding a way to put Kid Flash and Jinx into this but, Jinx is a villan in this Fic and I don't really know how to get her OR Kid Flash into this...so..sorry to all those who wanted him and her in this fic...but they're not gonna show up as far as my story line goes now.And man quiet a few of you wanted Ebony to be their kid...i don't know why though..mabye because of the 'dark' in her name meaning but...idk...anyway the next chapter should be up sometime this week look for it. Woo hoo!


	5. Power Role Call

**Chapter 5 – Power Role Call **

Raven sighed sitting down on a kitchen chair, a cup of herbal tea in her hands. She glanced at the clock, 4 a.m., she smiled softly taking a sip of her tea. 'No one should be up for a while, some time alone should be nice.' She thought. 'So much has happened. Suddenly we've all got kids to look after and the note said we'd have to train them.' She sighed turning to look out the big windows.

"Mom?" a soft voice came from the door way and she turned to see Lucian in a pair of old pj's she assumed Beastboy had given him.

"What are you doing up now Lucian?" she asked softly.

He yawned wandering over to her. "I couldn't sleep, dad snores."

Raven laughed softly. "Oh he does huh."

Lucian nodded then imitated a snore the sniffed the air. "What are you drinking?" he asked looking at her cup.

"Some herbal tea, would you like a cup? Maybe it'll help you go back to sleep." He nodded and Raven set about to get him a cup. "Are you glad to be here?" Raven asked suddenly as she poured his cup of tea. "I mean, do you like being here instead of in the future with us there?"

Lucian sighed, a far away look in his eyes. "I guess…maybe, I mean, you're still my mom no matter what time period right?" he said smiling at her.

She returned his smile setting the cup infront of him. "Here you go, drink up then back to bed. We wouldn't want Beast-" She paused then smiled softly. "Your father waking up and you not being there right?"

Lucian nodded and drank the tea rather quickly then stood up. "You should get back to Faye too mom." He smiled and walked off to Beastboy's room.

Raven sighed sitting back down and drinking her tea. "I probably should get back…" she muttered softly.

"Friend Raven?" Starfire said floating in. "What are you doing up at this hour? Did you have the dream of badness?"

Raven laughed softly. "No Star, I figured this would be the only time I'd be able to be alone for a while and think, you know."

Starfire nodded. "Yes, I know. Can you believe it Raven? We are mothers! As is Bumblebee are you not excited?" she asked grinning.

"Star, keep it down do you want to wake the whole tower?" she asked then shook her head. "I never really thought I'd be a mother, much less be Beastboy's wife." She smiled softly looking at Star. "I mean, I knew you and Robin would get together eventually but I didn't see me and Beastboy also."

Starfire blushed. "Yes Robin is…sweet, I believe is the word. But you and Beastboy also showed signs of the getting together. I…Me, Robin and Cyborg that is, had the feelings of you to being together." She smiled getting up. "We should be getting back to the bed, we should be training tomorrow to see the children's powers."

Raven nodded putting her and Lucian's cups in the sink then walked back to her room for a few more hours of sleep before training.

**

* * *

-7:30 A.M.-**

"Alright is everybody here?" Robin asked from his spot behind the training council.

"Where's Faye?" Lucian asked looking around.

"Right here." Faye yelled running out towards them. "Sorry, potty brake." She giggled.

Starfire laughed also. "Shall we begin?"

Aidan, Lucian, Ebony and Faye stood side be side out of the field while the others stood off ot the side, since none of them knew what powers each child had.

"Who's gonna start us off?" Cyborg asked smiling at the kids.

When none of them jumped at the chance Beastboy spoke up. "I'm thinking of a number between 1 and 20, closest person will go first."

The kids looked at each other then smiled. "Okay." The said.

"Okay, now guess." Raven muttered.

"15." Aidan muttered.

"Um…" Lucian sighed. "2?"

"7." Ebony said smiling.

Faye blinked scratching her head. "18...No! 19…NO! 20." She said smiling. "Yes, 20."

"So what's the number Beastboy?" Bumblebee asked looking over at him.

"13. So Aidan's first, then Faye, then Ebony and finally Lucian." He said nodding.

"Alright Aidan, show us what you can do." Robin said nodding to him.

Aidan nodded back. "Okay." He said walking forward he closed his eyes and floated a few feet off the ground, when he opened his eyes they were glowing green, as well as his hands to which he shot out starbolts at the targets they'd set up earlier then landed and looked back at the Titans. "Was that good?"

Robin nodded. "That was very good." He said then looked at Starfire. "Looks like he got your powers Star."

She smiled. "Wonderful!" she laughed. "I can't wait to see what the other may do."

"Alright Faye, show us what you can do!" Beastboy yelled grinning like an idiot.

Faye gulped running forward and transforming into a lion, roared then turned into a butterfly and flew up around the others then came back and transformed back into her self, somersaulting onto the ground. "Ow." she muttered rubbing her head. "How'd I do?" she asked getting to her feet.

"Great." Beastboy said giving her a thumbs up. Then looking at Raven. "She got my powers, isn't that sweet?" he asked.

Raven shrugged. "It's wonderful."

"Come on Ebony, show us what you can do." Bumblebee said waving.

Ebony blinked walking forwards and smiled shrinking to the size of a bee and zooming around then pulling a small weapon from her belt shot a laser out at the target blasting it to tiny pieces, with that she went back to normal.

"BooYa!" Cyborg yelled pumping a fist into the air.

"That's my girl!" Bumblebee said smiling.

"Lucian, are you ready?" Raven asked looking out at him.

He nodded slowly. "I think so mom…" He took a deep breath and muttered softly to himself. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos." He turned the face the targets, and like Aidan, proceeded to shoot at it with dark energy. Then sat Indian style and sent out a 'sprit image' of him self then flew around then dove back into his body then he stood at looked at them. "Done."

Raven smiled softly. "Well done. All of you."

The kids smiled. "So we're done now?" Ebony asked looking at them.

Robin nodded. "Yep, now that we have an idea of what you can do I'd say were done right guys?" he asked looking at the others, who nodded.

Cyborg and bumblebee walked down to Ebony, Starfire and Robin to Aidan and Beastboy and Raven went to Faye and Lucian. They all congratulated the kids on a job well down then began their way back into the tower. Cyborg, Bumblebee, Ebony, Robin, Starfire and Aidan were inside the tower and Raven was about to go in when she turned on heal to see a rock slam into the field.

"No way." Beastboy said turning to see what was happening.

"Yo." A voice said from above where the rock had landed.

Beastboy looked up to she another rock floating and standing on top of it. "Terra?"

**

* * *

Kim:** Oh snap chicken's back! XD Terra's back! What's gonna happen now? I don't know…well I do because I'm writing it but YOU (points at you) the reader have noooo idea…hehe. Here's a hint at what's gonna happen : Trouble xD 


	6. Terra

**Chapter 6 – Terra**

"Terra?" Faye asked looking up at Beastboy and Raven.

"Who's she?" Lucian asked moving closer to Raven, not liking the vibe he was getting off of Terra.

"Beastboy." Terra said landing and running over hugging him. "What's up man?" she blinked looking down at Lucian and Faye. "You guys got new members? And they're so cute. Where'd you pick them up at?" Beastboy opened his mouth to respond but Terra kept talking. "No, tell me later come on lets co inside." She said and walked right inside the tower.

Raven sighed taking Faye and Lucian's hands then looked at Beastboy. "She's got to go." She hissed and walked inside.

Beastboy sighed following her inside. "Yes, dear…she does." He muttered softly.

"Wow." Terra said looking at Aidan and Ebony. "More kids? Did you guys stop by an orphan home?"

"Terra!" Starfire yelled running over and hugging her tightly.

"Can't…Breath…Star…Fire…" She panted.

"Hello Terra, sit down." Cyborg said pulling out a chair for her.

Robin blinked looking at Raven and Beastboy as they walked in then Terra. "Welcome back Terra, what can we do for you?"

"Oh, I was wondering if that offer was still good…I'm ready to be a Titan. No bad stuff this time." She said smiling.

Beastboy sighed. "Oh…that's great…" he blinked looking down at Faye who was clinging to his leg now instead of Raven's hand. He smiled picking her up. "Faye this is Terra, she was a titan once. Terra this is Faye." He said smiling.

"Hello Faye." Terra said waving. "So…you guys didn't tell me yet, where did the kids come from?"

Ebony blinked moving closer to Bumblebee and Aidan moved to stand by Starfire. "Well, long story short, the television." Beastboy laughed.

"Okay…" Terra muttered. "So, whose kids are they?"

Aidan smiled. "I'm Starfire and Robins."

"I'm Cyborg and Bumblebees" Ebony squeaked.

"We're Raven and Beastboys." Faye and Lucian said together.

Terra blinked then laughed. "That's cute, they picked you guys out like parents, so does that make me like an Aunt to them?"

"NO" Raven blurted. Beastboy sighed putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Terra I don't think you understand, these are really OUR children." He said. "Faye is my and Raven's daughter, Lucian is our son. Aidan is Star and Robins son and Ebony is Cyborg and Bees daughter."

Terra laughed. "For real Beastboy. I can see Starfire and Robin having a kid, Cyborg and Bumblebee sure, but you and Raven? You need to come up with better material."

Raven growled the blinked as Faye yelled out. "SHUT UP!" Everyone turned to look at the girl. "I don't like the way you say my mommy's name! Your BAD!" she turned into a small dog in Beastboys arms and growled at her then turned back.

Terra blinked watching her. "Holy crap…she really is your daughter?"

"That's what they said, don't you listen?" Ebony said, hand on her hip.

Terra blinked walking over to Beastboy. "But…I thought that we…how could you?"

"How could I!" Beastboy yelled. "You betrayed us Terra then show up and think everything could go back to normal? No." Faye stuck her tongue out at her laughing.

Terra growled looking at her. "You brat!" she hissed and moved to hit the child but was stopped as a black of dark energy sent her flying back into the chair.

"Don't touch her!" Raven and Lucian hissed glaring at her, both their hands extended with dark energy glowing around them.

Cyborg picked Terra up. "I think you should go." He muttered.

Terra blinked looking around at the others, but no one would look her in the eye, except Raven and Beastboy and both their eyes held nothing but hate for her now. "Fine." She muttered and headed for the door then looked back. "Bye Beastboy, I'll be back for you." She grinned and took off.

"Beastboy, You are okay?" Starfire asked looking at him.

"Fine Star…just fine." He muttered and set Faye down then walked off to his room.

Faye blinked walking over to Raven. "Is daddy okay?" she asked softly. "He looks sad…who was that lady, Terra." She asked.

Raven looked at the others then took Faye's hand. "Come with me and I'll tell you." She looked at Lucian who was staring at the floor. "You too Lucian." She said and walked down the hall into her room. She told them both to sit on her bed and once they were comfortable she began.

"Terra showed up in our city one day, being chased by a big scorpion, we thought she needed help but she was just leading it into a trap. Now, your Father liked her the moment he saw her, so did most of the team, but I didn't."

"Why?" Faye asked softly.

"I just had a bad feeling about her."

Lucian nodded. "I had that feeling when she showed up too mom."

Raven smiled softly. "Anyway, she came to live at the Tower for a while, which is when Beastboy found out she really didn't have a handle on her powers. The next day a man named Slade attacked a tunnel while we were fighting his minions he went after Terra. Now your father wouldn't have it and went to save her. Later that day Robin had said we knew that she couldn't control her powers and she ran off thinking Beastboy had blabbed."

"Wow…" Lucian muttered. "Such a drama queen."

Faye laughed. "Yea."

"Yes yes. Now, we didn't see Terra for a while after that then one-day she just showed up out of the blue, like today. She said she'd gotten a handle on her powers and was ready to be a Titan. On that day she helped save our Tower, which was under attack by Slade. After that Robin gave her a communicator and she had a room in the tower to call her own.

But she betrayed us and broke your father's heart. She was Slade's new apprentice. She shut down our security system and let or tower be attacked while she and Beastboy were out. He didn't want to believe it but after a while we all fought her. Terra knew our strengths…our weaknesses, and she thought she got rid of us. We came back and fought one last time, and that point she turned on Slade…and became a statue. Till Beastboy saw her at a school, and then we knew she was alive once more."

"Raven?" Beastboy's voice came from the hall. "Can I come in?"

Raven sighed sitting on the bed with the children. "Sure." She muttered and then door opened letting him in.

He smiled seeing her with the kids. "Hey."

"Hey." She muttered.

"Hi daddy." Faye said smiling softly. Lucian just nodded.

"About Terra…" he muttered.

Raven sighed. "It's okay. I know how much you love her…you probably still do."

Beastboy shook his head and walked over sitting beside her and looked into her violet eyes. "Raven, I loved her." He sighed. "But that was a different Terra, and a different time." He smiled patting Lucian on the head then looked back at Raven. "And a different me."

Faye laughed. "That's corny dad."

Beastboy blinked. "Really…then what about this?" he said and leaned over kidding Raven softly on the cheek, and a lamp across the room blew up. "Wow."

Raven blinked turning red and pulled up her hood. "Sorry."

He laughed. "Hey, it was your lamp not mine."

Lucian and Faye blinked looking at each other. "Awww" the muttered together laughing.

**

* * *

**

**kim:** Sorry for the long wait. Well..Terra's come and gone...but will she return? dun dun dun.. xD okay so anyway, school has started for me and i had probably the worst 1st day ever ((major sickness)) so i didn't have time to start the next chapter -yet- so it maybe a little while before we see chapter 7, that's all i'm saying. 


	7. Curse The Future

**Author's Note:** I'm sorry this took forever to get up see…I kinda lost all hope for this story and gave up writing it, at a blank plot line it had no where to go. So I began work on a new book, one with my own characters and stuff that I hope to one day get published. ANYWAY back to this story, here's a new chapter…so of you may not be happy with what your about to read so...be prepared for a bad surprise from the children of the future.

**

* * *

Chapter 7 – Curse The Future**

Terra fumed outside of Raven's window as she watched Beastboy lean over to kiss Raven. "That should be me!" she growled floating up higher, a little surprised Raven's powers hadn't detected her. "What does he see in that bitch." She sighed looking out at the sun. "Well, if I can't have him…she sure as hell can't either." She smirked and flew off.

**-In The Weight Room-**

Aidan stood in a corner punching a punching bag the hung from the ceiling while Robin and Starfire spared with each other on the other side of the room, on mats of course. Aidan sighed walking over by Cyborg, who was lifting weights nearby. "Do they always fight like that?" he asked softly.

Cyborg laughed softly as he set the weights down and glanced over at them. "If you mean do they always go all out on each other, then yea."

"Oh…" Aidan muttered watching his parents.

"Yeah, don't they still fight in the future like this?" Cy asked picking up another set of weights.

Aidan grew quiet then walked closer to Cyborg with a frown. "Actually…they can't fight like this in the future." He said softly then ran from the room.

Cyborg looked after the boy in pure confusion. "Huh…" He muttered then looked at the others. "Yo Star, I think I may have upset Aidan." He said softly, a small frown on his face.

"Aidan?" Starfire said flipping Robin onto the floor. "Oh I am sure he is still joyful but I shall find him and see friend." She smiled and floated towards the door. "Coming Robin?" she asked looking back at the boy wonder.

"Yeah…" Robin said getting up slowly then following after her.

**-Elsewhere- **

Faye and Lucian sat at the end of their mother's bed. She'd fallen asleep beside Beastboy shortly after they'd finished the story about Terra. A knock at the door caused Lucian to jump to his feet alert then he sighed as the door slid open and Aidan walked in.

"Sorry, did I scare you?" He said softly glancing at the two sleeping titans then back to the children.

"No." Faye muttered getting up with a smile on her face. "What's up?"

"We need to talk." He said and walked to a corner of the room away from Raven and Beastboy, the other two followed quickly.

"What's up Aidan?" Lucian whispered.

He sighed. "We need to tell them about what happens in the future."

"What are you talking about? I thought we agreed not to say a word of it." Lucian said, a look of panic crossing his face.

"They need to know. They deserve it." He said raising his voice a bit. "They need to know that they don't exist anymore."

"No!" Faye muttered covering her ears. "Shut up Aidan they are okay! We'll make them okay again!" She yelled as tears formed in her eyes. "We can't tell them."

"Tell who what?" A sleepy Raven asked from beside the group, making them jump.

"Mommy!" Faye yelled clinging to her mother's legs. "Don't go!"

Raven blinked rubbing her eyes then looked down at her. "I'm not going anywhere sweetie."

"Yes you will, please don't go." She sobbed softly.

Raven now turned to Lucian. "What is she talking about?"

He sighed and turned to Aidan for an answer. "We should gather everyone." He said and walked out of the room.

"Aidan!" Starfire yelled as the young boy came out of Raven's room. "Friend Cyborg says he has made you the sad."

Robin nodded beside her. "You alright?"

Aidan blinked looking to his parents and forced a smile, though tears began to form behind his eyes. "Yeah, um…we need to call a meeting okay dad?"

Robin looked confused for a moment then nodded. "Yeah sure."

Starfire smiled picking him up. "Please you are crying, are you sure you are okay?" she asked whipping a tear from his face.

He sniffed and hugged his mom. "I will be…promise."

After everyone was gathered in the common room, the adults on the couch – children standing before the TV, Aidan spoke.

"I have bad news." He started. "None of you will like it but it must be said in order for it to not come true." He sniffed softly then smiled softly towards a worried Starfire. "I'm not sure how to say this gently so…please bare with me." He walked closer. "Raven and Robin can you guys stand up near us please."

Raven and Robin blinked looking at each other then walked up to Aidan. "Yes?" they said at the same time.

"Turn around and face them." He said holding back tears as they turned. "Everyone, look good at your friends please." He looked up at his father and Raven then back at the others. Faye shook then walked forward grabbing Aidan's hand. He looked at her and gulped. "In the future…" he paused and looked at everyone. "These two...the ones called Robin and Raven…" He looked at the two in the eyes. "Are dead."

The room fell silent then tears began to fall from the children's eyes as the looked at their parents.

"You can't be serious!" Beastboy yelled getting to his feet.

"He is…" Lucian said softly walking before his father. "Mom…she…she…" He couldn't finish his sentence; he spun and jumped onto his mother crying.

Raven and Robin stood in complete silence, barley moving or breathing. They'd just been told they were going to die, how should a person react to that kind of news? Raven's arms tightened around her son as he held her close. Starfire had moved beside Robin and was staring into his eyes, her full of fear that he was about to disappear.

"How?" He asked turning towards his son. "Aidan how do we die?"

Aidan blinked looking at his father. "You and Raven go to fight Azrael and Naila…they are two demons who were set free when Raven destroyed her father, Trigon. Someone helped let them into our world, we're not sure who. Azrael is a demon of death and destruction; he leaves nothing but pain and suffering where he goes. Naila is his partner, she likes to torture people until they break."

"Together they destroyed most of Jump City. You all wanted to fight back." He looked around at everyone. "But you didn't want anything to happen to us, so you and some people you managed to save on the way fled to and underground area, where we made homes till you couldn't stand to hear the attacks above."

"That's when mommy said she'd go…" Faye whispered softly. "She said she'd defeated grandpa so these two should be easy to take down."

"Robin said he'd go too." Ebony said. "Daddy wanted to go to, but mom said she'd sooner turn him off then let him go."

"You and Dad fought to get them to change their minds." Lucian said looking between Starfire and Beastboy. "But they are stubborn and they left all the same."

Moments pasted and no one said a word, they just looked at each other then Bumble Bee said what everyone was probably thinking. "When does this happen?"

The children looked at each other, then Aidan sighed. "In less then ten years." He said softly. "That is when the two make it here, when the destruction begins, when the fate of Raven and Robin is to be decided."

They all looked at each other once more then Robin smiled. "I guess we better get ready then, because I'm not about to die without a good fight."

Raven nodded. "Me neither." She said and grabbed Beastboy's hand. "Me neither…"

**

* * *

Author's Note:** Well...that's the chapter I know I'm going to get some complaints for the small fact of Raven and Robin dieing and I accept them all, but then again it's my story and if they 'die' then they're going to 'die' if you fans want them to or not so…we'll have to see what happens...thanks for reading an I'll try to get the next chapter dine much faster (shouldn't be hard xD) 


End file.
